


A Promise

by Redskybluecherry



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Negotiations, No Smut, One Shot, Rated M Just To Be Safe, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redskybluecherry/pseuds/Redskybluecherry
Summary: “Fufufufu. How interesting. A feisty one. Leave us alone, Trebol”, Doflamingo said, a wide grin on his face.You had known the man for all but 10 seconds and yet you were already mentally contemplating wether you found his smile hot or creepy. Probably a mixture of both.





	A Promise

You’d always thought about how you might die.  
  
Most of your life, you had imagined some disease would probably take your life. Your home country had been nearly destroyed by war back when you were young and those left alive – including your mother, your little sister and you – had subsequently suffered from poverty and waywardness. The poor hygienic standards, periods of intense hunger and criminals should have been enough to eventually settle your fate.  
  
But they hadn’t.  
  
Somehow, both your family and you had survived everything that had come your way – so far. But since the world government had long given up on your country, snubbing out all hopes of a better future, you’d always known drastic measures would have to be taken in order to stay alive.  
  
So, when one of the most notorious criminals of your country, a warlord named Gozaburo, had offered you money in exchange for a life devoted to him, you’d accepted. As long as your mother and sister were free, you would be able to cope with whatever was thrown your way.  
  
You weren’t a soldier, but you were quick, quiet, and – if necessary – more than able to defend yourself, characteristics typical of an excellent thief or spy.  
  
Of course, you hadn’t told your mother what work you were really doing while you spent months away from home, executing tasks your boss had assigned you with.   
  
So far, Gozaburo had kept his word – your mother and sister were both officially under his protection as well as being provided with food and regular income.  
What was left of the money, you took for yourself, but you didn’t need much. Dreams of luxury and opulence were something you hadn’t ever been able to afford.  
  
However, for a while, you had actually been naïve enough to imagine a future where you wouldn’t need to carry out illegal activities to survive anymore. You’d started to put away money, to save it up for you and your family in order to move to a different island one day, to start anew – but those hopes had quickly found their end when your boss had told you about your next mission.  
  
The mission you were currently on. The mission which would probably – _most definitely_ – get you killed.  
  
Up until this point, you’d never actually questioned the origin of the weapons your boss provided his customers with. You’d noticed he didn’t own any armories himself, sure, but you’d always thought they were stationed on different islands, as to not alert the government or the navy.  
  
The little map you’d constructed in your head about how things functioned had rapidly been crushed and rearranged when you’d found out your boss wasn’t actually _the_ boss. Far from it.   
As it turned out, your boss wasn’t just a small fish, he’d also managed to upset the biggest shark in the tank.   
  
_Joker._  
  
They’d been trading for years, to what extent, you didn’t know. Maybe it was just the weapons, maybe there were drugs, or, god forbid, human trafficking, invoved as well. Your boss hadn’t told you, and after your initial disappointment, you’d seen it as a blessing in disguise. If you were being honest with yourself, you didn’t even want to know. It would only make you hate yourself for having supported such vile human beings for so long.  
  
But what you also understood was that _this_ was how the world worked. The wealth and power of those in charge depended on the exploitation and abuse of the powerless. You’d learned that the hard way.  
  
After years of mutually profitable business with Joker, your boss had screwed up. He hadn’t managed to uphold his end of the bargain concerning their latest deal, and now, he was fearing for his life.  
  
From what he’d told you, Doflamingo wasn’t someone who’d just accept a belated paycheck and move on as if nothing had happened.  
So Gozaburo had sent you, to personally apologize for the trouble while also bringing the money – including a generous bonus – along with you. You hadn’t asked your boss about why he didn’t make the journey himself, you’d already known he was a coward. Keeping in mind who it was he was dealing with, you couldn’t really blame him, though.  
  
Why exactly he’d chosen to sent _you_, you had no idea. The most probable reason was that you were expendable. He’d also not have to provide for your family anymore once you were gone, so he’d be able to kill two birds with one stone. Since this also applied to quite a few others of his henchmen, maybe he’d actually thought your "feminine charm", as he liked to call it (the way he said it had always been gag-inducing) might even sway Joker in his favor.  
  
_As if._  
  
You had been naïve in the past, but you wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. Someone as powerful as Doflamingo hadn’t gotten to where he was by being easily manipulated. He was the one pulling the strings in the background, of that you were sure.  
  
On your way to Dressrosa, you’d tried to sort out all the information you’d gathered about Joker thus far – just because the situation seemed futile didn’t mean you wouldn’t try anything within your possibilities to stay alive.  
  
Once you finally arrived at your destination, you were speechless. You’d read and heard about Dressrosa’s beauty, but nothing could compare to actually experiencing the vibrant colours, the sounds and the smells of the country for the very first time. If you weren’t on such an important mission, you would’ve loved to take a stoll through the alleys of the city. But mere minutes passed before you were picked up by an escort who quickly led you to Doflamingo’s residence, the Royal Palace.  
  
_So he had already been expecting you. How wonderful._   
  
  
  
“Doooffy, this is (Y/N), she’s here to deliver the message from Gozaburo. She’s also brought some money with-“  
  
“I can introduce myself, thank you very much” you quickly interrupted the man who’d spoken for you. He’d managed to annoy you from the moment he’d welcomed you at the entrance until now, when the two of you had finally arrived at Doflamingo’s room. As if his disgusting appearance wasn’t enough, he’d also consistenly gotten way too close for comfort, something you hadn’t hesitated to bring to his notice – politely, of course.   
  
Doflamingo was sitting opposite you, in a huge armchair – well, huge for your standards, for him, it was normal-sized.  
  
“Fufufufu. How interesting. A _feisty_ one. Leave us alone, Trebol”, Doflamingo said, a wide grin on his face. You had known the man for all but 10 seconds and yet you were already mentally contemplating wether you found his smile hot or creepy. _Probably a mixture of both_.  
  
He waited until the door had closed before speaking again.  
“Now, little one. Make no mistake, if you disrespect my family again, it’ll be the last thing you do. Understood?” Despite the not so subtle threat, the grin never left his face.  
  
You swallowed. Imagining what it would be like and actually having him this close to you were two entirely different things. He was certainly the most imposing and most important man you’d met in your young life so far.  
“Understood”, you answered, trying not to let your voice waver.  
  
His bright grin widened and his long tongue ran across his teeth and lips. You didn’t know why, but it was somehow fascinating to watch.  
  
“Good. Then let’s get to business, shall we? Out mutual friend Gozaburo has sent you here, to apologize, I assume.”  
  
“Correct. Mr. Gozaburo sends his deepest apologies for-“  
  
“I don’t need to hear the speech, (Y/N). I’m sure it’d just bore me as well as you.” You couldn’t see his eyes through his shades, but the way he slightly tilted his head made you think he’d just winked at you. What an _odd_ man. A _highly dangerous, very intelligent, and really attractive_ odd man.  
  
“You see, [Y/N], Gozaburo didn’t just disappoint me, he publicly ridiculed me by not holding up his end of the deal. He _disrespected_ me. What he did made me look _weak_, something I simply cannot afford. You understand that, don’t you?” His suddenly sounded a lot lower and even more dangerous than before.  
  
Noticing how the atmosphere had shifted, you settled for just nodding, afraid if you said something wrong, it’d only upset him further.  
  
“Sure you do, you’re a smart girl.” The way he smiled at you just then frightened and aroused you both at the same time. You would lie if you said you weren’t attracted to this man. The power he exuded and the fear he so easily struck in others pulled you to him like magnet.  
  
“So what would you do if you were in my situation, (Y/N)?” The way he said your name made it sound different, somehow. Like another person, an interesting, dangerous person. You liked it.  
  
Not wanting to get on his nerves by taking too long to answer, you quickly replied: “Well, as much as I know, the two of you have been in business for a long time. Right?”  
  
“Correct.” With each word you said, he started leaning in a little closer. It almost seemed as if you weren’t here to negoatiate, but for his personal entertainment.  
  
“Since it would be difficult for you to replace such a long-lasting partnership within a short amount of time, and considering this was the first time he let you down, I would forgive him, but only after having made sure he’d know there wouldn’t be a second chance.”  
  
He was laughing once more, which you reluctantly interpreted as a good sign.  
  
“Fufufufufu. You sure are a smart girl, (Y/N). And just what kind of message do you think your boss would understand?” He slowly stood up from his chair, leisurely walking the few steps over to you.  
Having him this close to you was exhilarating, in various ways.  
  
Trying not to let your nerves get the best of you, you craned your neck to look directly at him. “An unmistakable message would be for the best, since he is… a rather simple-minded man.” You couldn’t help but smile back at him this time. He had to have met your boss at one point during their partnership, so surely he’d understand what you meant.  
  
He cocked his head, licking his lips once more. Your eyes couldn’t help but fixate on his tongue, something you were sure caught his eye.  
In fact, you were pretty sure few things ever escaped the notice of this man.  
  
“How about I take his pretty messenger as compensation, then. Do you think he’d understand _that_ message?”  
  
If your heart had been beating fast before, you were positive it was about to burst any second now. But he hadn’t said he wanted to kill you, and so far, the conversation had been going better than you could’ve hoped. What you needed to do was stay calm.  
  
“He most definitely would, yes.” You hated how weak your voice sounded.   
  
He was laughing again. “Don’t worry, my little (Y/N). I wouldn’t waste someone as precious as you. Your resume sounds quite _intriguing_. That’s why I want you to work for _me_. _Here_.”  
  
It wasn’t a question. He wasn’t giving you a choice, and why would he? He was the one in control. Still, you couldn’t help but feel relief. Excitement, even. You’d been sure this was going to be your last mission. Anything was better than dying, but this wasn’t just anything. Working for one of the most powerful men on the planet was a possibility few would pass out on if it was offered to them. You also wouldn’t have to deal with Gozaburo anymore. There was just one thing worrying you…  
  
“Your majesty-“  
  
“Please, just call me Doffy. I’d hate for formalities to stand _between us_, (Y/N).”  
  
You couldn’t help but blush. He certainly had a way with words, you couldn’t deny that. The fact that he was standing very close to you right now and you had a really good view of his muscular chest and his defined abs definitely wasn’t helping.   
  
Quickly averting your gaze, you cleared your throat before speaking again.  
“_Doffy_. My family still lives in my home country, and I’m their only source of income. May-“  
  
“Consider it dealt with. They’ll be moved here shortly and will live close to you.”  
  
Despite your immediate relief, you couldn’t help but wonder about his wording.  
“Thank you, Doffy.” It still felt weird to say his nickname, but you figured you’d get used to it eventually. “But what do you mean close to me? Won’t I be living with them?”  
  
He was laughing once more, even though you didn’t quite realise what about you was so amusing to him. Faster than you could blink, he’d leaned in, his wide lips now grazing your earlobe was he spoke.  
  
“_You_ will be living here with _me_.”  
  
You couldn’t help but gasp at his bold words. Your mouth suddenly felt very dry and your were at a complete loss for words. His tall figure completely surrounded you, the musky scent of his cologne all you were able to smell.  
  
“Don’t worry, (Y/N). I’d never hurt you.” His tongue darted out again, softly grazing your outer ear, causing you to shiver involuntarily.  
“But I will absolutely _ruin you_.”  
  
Struggling to maintain your composure, you tried to sound confident (and failed miserably) as you replied:  
  
“Is that supposed to be a threat, Doffy?”  
  
He chuckled lowly, his fingers starting to trail down your arms, sending another shiver down your spine.  
  
  
“_That_ is a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Doffy, so hopefully i did alright.  
I originally wanted to write a Lemon-Sequel to this, but we'll see.
> 
> And yes, i totally named that minor warlord after Seto Kaiba's father, because Gozaburo has always been a major douchebag. :D
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.<3


End file.
